jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer:JP-C-3PO
Hier auf meiner Benutzereite findest du Informationen ueber mich ... Weitere Informationen zu Benutzerseiten |} }} Über mich Star Wars habe ich kennengelernt, als wir in der Schule Märchen durchgenommen haben. Erstaunerlicherweise ist im Deutschbuch von Cornelsen ein Artikel über "Krieg der Sterne". Wir hatten Glück, denn unsere Deutschlehrerin war zu der Zeit krank, und so haben wir alle Star Wars-Filme (außer Die Rache der Sith) in Vertretungsstunden gesehen. Seitdem war ich ein Fan von Star Wars. Als ich in Amerika war, kaufte ich sämtliche Star Wars-Sachbücher, und seitdem beherrscht Star Wars mein Leben. Ich besitze viele Star Wars-Bücher und auch Lego Star Wars-Artikel. Ich kaufe mir die Offiziellen Magazine und Kalender. Mein Lieblingscharakter ist C-3PO. Außer Star Wars mag ich auch Star Trek und Herr der Ringe. Außerdem programmiere ich viel. Ich bin der Administrator von der Homepage meiner Schule und kenne mich in den Sprachen HTML, CSS, Javascript und PHP sehr gut aus. Besitz 100px|left|Ich lese im Moment dieses Buch Im Moment lese ich dieses Buch: Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter: Jainas Flucht (Band 10) Filme *Star Wars: Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung *Star Wars: Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger *Star Wars: Episode III – Die Rache der Sith *Star Wars: Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung (Special Edition) *Star Wars: Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück (Special Edition) *Star Wars: Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter (Special Edition) Romane *Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung (deutsch) *Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger (deutsch) *Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (deutsch) *Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück (deutsch) *Tales of the Mos Eisley-Cantina (englisch) *Hand von Thrawn-Duologie (englisch) *Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter, Band 1 bis 14 (deutsch) **Die Abtrünnigen **Die schwarze Flut **Das Verderben **Der Untergang **Die letzte Chance **Planet der Verlorenen **Anakin und die Yuuzhan Vong **Die Verheißung **Das Ultimatum **Jainas Flucht **Rebellenträume **Aufstand der Rebellen **Verräter **Wege des Schicksals *Young Jedi Knights, Band 1 bis 6 (deutsch) **Die Hüter der Macht **Akademie der Verdammten **Die Verlorenen **Lichtschwerter **Die Rückkehr des dunklen Ritters **Angriff auf Yavin 4 Sachbücher *Alle Welten und Schauplätze (deutsch und englisch) *The Wildlife of Star Wars (englisch) *Mythmaking: Behind the Scenes of Attack of the Clones (englisch) *The Visual Dictionary (englisch) **Episode I – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie **Angriff der Klonkrieger – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie **Die Rache der Sith – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie **Was ist was im Star Wars-Universum *Essential Guides (englisch) **The New Essential Guide to Alien Species **The New Essential Guide to Characters **The New Essential Chronology **The New Essential Guide to Droids **The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels **The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology *Incredible Cross-sections (englisch) **Episode I – Die Risszeichnungen **Angriff der Klonkrieger – Die Risszeichnungen **Die Rache der Sith – Die Risszeichnungen **Original Triology *The Art of Star Wars (deutsch) **The Art of Star Wars: Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung **The Art of Star Wars: Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger **The Art of Star Wars: Episode III – Die Rache der Sith **The Art of Star Wars: Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung Computerspiele *Knights of the Old Republic (deutsch) *LEGO Star Wars – Das Videospiel (deutsch) *LEGO Star Wars II – Die Klassische Trilogie (deutsch) *Battlefront (deutsch) *Battlefront II (deutsch) *Empire at War (deutsch) *Starfighter (deutsch) *Jedi Knight II – Jedi Outcast (deutsch) Comics *Knights of the Old Republic (Comic), Band 2 (englisch) **Commencement (2 von 6) *Die Weltraumritter (deutsch) Freunde in der Jedipedia *Lord siddies habe ich viele Fragen beantwortet. *Jooruz C'Baotth schreibt eine Fan-Fiction-Geschichte über Bian Golox, die ich jedem empfehlen kann. *Ben Kenobi, ein Administrator, den ich auf der Jedi-Con 2008 getroffen habe *Sämtliche Benutzer, die ich vergessen haben sollte. C-3PO |Diskussion|http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php/Benutzer_Diskussion:C-3PO http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif| |Benutzer|http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php/Benutzer_Diskussion:C-3PO http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif| |Benutzer Diskussion|http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php/Benutzer_Diskussion:C-3PO http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif| |Jedipedia|http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php/Benutzer_Diskussion:C-3PO http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif| |Jedipedia Diskussion|http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php/Benutzer_Diskussion:C-3PO http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif| |Bild|http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php/Benutzer_Diskussion:C-3PO http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif| |Bild Diskussion|http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php/Benutzer_Diskussion:C-3PO http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif| |Media Wiki|http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php/Benutzer_Diskussion:C-3PO http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif| |Media Wiki Diskussion|http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php/Benutzer_Diskussion:C-3PO http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif| |Vorlage|http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php/Benutzer_Diskussion:C-3PO http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif| |Vorlage Diskussion|http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php/Benutzer_Diskussion:C-3PO http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif| |Hilfe|http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php/Benutzer_Diskussion:C-3PO http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif| |Hilfe Diskussion|http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php/Benutzer_Diskussion:C-3PO http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif| |Kategorie|http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php/Benutzer_Diskussion:C-3PO http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif| |Kategorie Diskussion|http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php/Benutzer_Diskussion:C-3PO http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif| [[Benutzer Diskussion:C-3PO|Dskssn]}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}]